Not another Truth or Dare
by Fixc9876
Summary: No Rules, just send in some dares.
1. Chapter 1

_**A girl is typing on her laptop at night. Let's call her F10X.**_

F10X: SUUUUP BIIITCHESSS!

_All of a sudden, the characters from Homestuck appear._

Karkat: AW SHIT, NOT ANOTHER ONE.

Kanaya: Why Must We Do These Every Week?

Feferi: I reely don't know-

_F10X punches Feferi out the window, growling. All of the trolls stare at her._

F10X: Fuck the Betty Crocker descendent. Anyway, yes, this is indeed a truth or dare. But it is DIFFERENT! First of all, you can go as far as you want in your dares. But don't torture Karkat much.

Karkat: THANK YOU.

F10X: I will maybe bring in different fandoms or video games for chapters, so be prepared for that. Also, we shall example a few stuff with dares from my crazy best friend. BRING ZEM IN!

**Ancestors: Watch 2G1C**

**Dancestors: Be locked in a room with Kankri**

**Truth-Equius: BIG BOOTY BITCHES BIG BOOTY BITCHES**

**Alpha Kids: Cosplay as your Trickster mode and scare Gamzee.**

**Vriska: Spider Bitch, Spider Bitch. Does whatever a spider Bitch does.**

**Equius: Hold Nepeta off the ground while Dave sings "Circle of Life"**

F10X: Did I mention my best friend is crazy? She is. Oh Well. ANCESTORS!

_Suddenly, Ancestors._

The Signless: WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE.

_F10X Points to a door labeled "SOUNDPROOF ROOM #1"_

F10X: Go in Zere and watch a video.

_Half of the ancestors go in for no reason._

TGHB: I AM NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM A RED BLOOD-

_TGHB is hit on the head by a baseball bat and is thrown into the soundproof room. F10X gives a thumbs up to the invisible force. She locks the ancestors in the room then summons the dancestors._

Porrim: What are we do+ing here?

F10X: My Crazy Best friend demands you and ze others go in the soundproof room and listen to Kankri Talk. You cannot cover yo ears or tell him to shut up.

_All of the dancestors look horrified, Kankri looks happy. F10X ties a rope around all of their hands and shove them into the room._

F10X: Equius gets le first Truth. My Crazy best friend says "BIG BOOTY BITCHES BIG BOOTY BITCHES."

Equius: D- ...E%cuse me?

F10X: SHE'S TALKING ABOUT THIS BITCH!

_F10X points at Aradia's ass._

Equius: D- ...Oh my... Nepeta, towel please.

F10X: Vriska. My Friend has sent a cryptic dare. "Spider Bitch, Spider Bitch. Does whatever a spider Bitch does."

Vriska: Wh8t.

F10X: HMM. CLIMB ON ZE CEILING.

Vriska: No!

F10X: Alright then. Punishment demonstration. MR NORRIS!

_A man riding a mini triceratops and shooting fire out of guns walks into the room. F10X points to Vriska. The man grabs her and rides into the other room._

Tavros: wHO, uH, wAS THAT,

F10X: That, my dear Tavros, was Chuck Norris. Alright, Kanaya, Alpha kids...

_F10X whispers what they want them to do. Kanaya facepalms and walks into Soundproof Room #3 with the Alpha kids._

F10X: Now, Equius must hold Nepeta in the air while Dave sings "The Circle of Life"

Equius: D- That is ridiculous!

Dave: I don't sing. I rap.

F10X: Would you like to see Mr. Norris instead?

_Equius and Dave seem scared for a second, before the blueblood holds Nepeta above his head and Dave sings Circle of Life very shitty._

F10X: Well then. I wonder if the Kids are done yet-

_An eruption of laughter comes from the hallway, and Gamzee inhales. Then the tricksters jump into the room, giggling._

Jane: HI GUYS!

_Gamzee screams before jumping out the window._

Jane: Wow, did trickster mode really traumatize him that much?

Roxy: I dint even get to talk! *didnt *dindt *fuck it

_The Alpha kids's makeup and hair dye disappear into their normal attire._

F10X: Alright. Before we end off let's see what the Ancestors and Dancestors are doing.

_F10X looks into the soundproof room. The Ancestors are curled up on the ground shaking, the Dancestors are doing the same, but Kankri is happily talking._

F10X: Well Zen. SEND SOME DARES!


	2. Chapter 2

**The group is in front of a mansion, a SUV crashed into a tree and on fire outside.**

F10X: You guys are paying for that. Oh Hey, my Crazy best friend sent me some dares. By the way, I ship:

Dirkquius

PBJ

Kurtuna

F10X: Heh. Dares.

**ALL OF THE LITTLE CAL! -flails-**

**Gamzee, Tavros, Equius, Eridan, Nepeta and Feferi: Watch Sober Halloween.**

**Eridan: I need about Tree Fiddy.**

**F10X: Use a Randomizer. Whoever's drawn MUST 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN**

**Karkat: Troll eggs. -gives a bag of skittles-**

F10X: And my other friend dared too.

**Dave: Yes I'm Dave strider yes i'm the real strider all you trolls rhyme but mine are more tighter so will you please make Tavros please stand up, please stand up, please stand up**

**John: YOU ARE THE AVATAR.**

**Kanaya: Make him an Avatar outfit.**

**Equius: If you had to fill buckets with a human, who would you choose?  
**

F10X: Aw shit. Epic Dares. DAVE, READ THIS AND RAP.

**Dave reads his dare and stands up. Dirk begins beatboxing.**

Dave: _Yes, I'm Dave Strider, I'm the real Strider. All you trolls rhyme, but mine are more tighter, so will you please make Tavros please stand up, please stand up, please stand up-_

**Dave is cut off by Gamzee throwing a club at his face. Dave flips him off and sits back down.**

F10X: Heh. Eridan, My friend needs about tree fiddy.

Eridan:...Wwhat?

F10X: Nevermind, I stole your wallet before this started. Anyway. Equius, she asks if you had to fill buckets with any human in the room, who would it be? You don't have to answer this because I ship you with Dirk.

**Nepeta giggles, Dirk pushes up his glasses.**

Equius: D- E-Excuse me?

F10X: Robot Unicorn for the win. KARKAT, CATCH.

**F10X throws an open bag of skittles at Karkat.**

Karkat:...WHY DO YOU HAVE A BAG OF EGGS!?

F10X: Because they are delicious.

**Dave grabs a Skittle and eats it. Karkat looks horrified.**

F10X: JOHN. YOU ARE THE AVATAR. Kanaya go make him an outfit. Equius, Nepeta, Feferi, Eridan, Tavros, Gamzee. Go Into the Soundproof room and watch a video, but not after this one dare. Now I must generate some shit.

**Kanaya and John do as they are told.**

F10X: Alright. 7 Minutes in heaven. Whoever 2 I generate must go into the closet. CUE TENSION.

...

...

...

F10X: Yes. Yes. DIRK. EQUIUS. CLOSET. NOW!

Dirk: Kay.

Equius: D- I-

**Dirk and Equius are shoved into the closet and locked in.**

John: Well, what do we do for the next few minutes?

Dave: Cool outfit.

F10X: LETS GET DRUNK!

Roxy: HELL YEAS!

Jade: We're underage.

F10X: Way to ruin the fun.

F10X: Oh, wait. Almost forgot.

**F10X snaps her fingers and a bunch of Lil' Cals appear. Dave screeches like a girl and Gamzee honks.**

Roxy: these thingas are creepy *things

**6 minutes later, the Cals are gone.**

F10X: Now to check on my OTP.

**F10X opens the closet door to see Dirk and Equius playing a card game.**

F10X: FUCK. Equius go with the others and watch a video. And while they do that, SEND IN SOME DARES!


	3. Chapter 3

**In the mansion, Tavros has fainted, Feferi, Eridan, Equius, and Nepeta are looking horrified, Gamzee is in a dark blue-painted corner with a few plushies.**

F10X: I knew the Emo Corner would come in handy one day. Well, some people sent in some dares.

**From eccentricTofu**

**Dave and John: You must make out. Now. No loop holes. Do it. **

**Eridan and Sollux: Do you feel flushed about each other at all?**

**Tavros: I made some pie for you3 /Zodiac Troll/**

**Dave and Dirk: I dare you to dress up in pink dresses with white thigh highs.**

**From 8th Dimension**

**Ok. I dare Gamzee to watch the scariest clown movie you can find. Roxy sing 'Raise your glass.' Cronos, sing 'Break your heart' by Tio Cruz. Dave and Bro, have a rave with Lil'Cal and your crushes. Karkat, troll the almighty Hussie that created you. John, kiss Vriska.**

F10X: Aw shit, epic dares. Alright, John, Dave, since this is a cliche dare you two must make out, no exceptions, with tongue.

John: I'm not a Homosexual!

F10X: THE VIEWERS DON'T CARE. WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE CHUCK NORRIS?

Dave: Nope.

**Dave grabs John and begins an anti-climatic make-out session. John faints when released. The invisible force knocks him awake.**

F10X: Good. Now make out with Spider Bitch.

John: WHY?

F10X: I will get Mr. Norris in here.

**John and Vriska kiss very anti-climatic again. F10X gives Tavros a pie.**

Tavros: uH, wHAT IS THIS?

F10X: From the viewers. ANYWAY. SOLLUX. ERIDAN. DO EITHER OF YOU WANT TO MAKE LITTLE TROLL BABIES WITH THE OTHER?

Both: HELL NO!

Sollux: then agaiin, ED ii2 de2pirate

**Eridan slaps Sollux with a glove.**

F10X: Since I don't know HOW THE FUCK a singing scene would be interesting, Let us continue. Someone get Gamzee out of the Emo Corner.

**After Gamzee is succesfully returned from the Emo Corner, F10X gives him a movie box labeled "IT"**

F10X: TO THE SOUNDPROOF ROOM!

Gamzee: lEt'S dO tHiS!

**F10X snaps her fingers, and all of a sudden the Striders are in pink dresses with white tights, and covered in glowsticks with L'il Cal, Equius, and John.**

F10X: GO RAVE!

**She shoves them into a soundproof room.**

F10X: Karkat, you must troll the almighty Andrew Hussie.

**Silence rings through the room. Karkat is pale.**

Karkat: ...WHAT?

F10X: Andrew. Fucking. Hussie. Troll him.

**She shoves Karkat into a chair and brings up pesterchum. Everyone wishes Karkat luck.**

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling yourAlmighty [YA] at 13:04

CG: HEY.

CG: www. /watch?v=kffacxfA7G4

CG: NO SPACES.

YA: Oh, hello Mr. Vantas.

?: Indeed, Hello Mr. Vantas.

**Everyone turns around to see the almighty Andrew Hussie.**

Karkat: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

F10X: Good. Now you are here you must be part of my game.

Andrew: FUCK.

F10X: Heh. And you can't touch Vriska. Let's check on Gamzee and the Striders.

**Gamzee walks out of the room. He goes into the kitchen and enters the cabinet below the sink.**

Gamzee: ThEy AlL fLoAt DoWn HeRe.

F10X: Dammit.

**Equius and Dave are passed out on the floor, John and Dave seem to be drunk and tonguing passionately on the ground.**

F10X: Yeah, that happened. Dare Andrew Hussie the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**At the mansion, Everyone is grouped behind John as he plays Luigi's Mansion.**

John: GHOST!

Kanaya: Must You Yell Whenever One Comes Up?

John: Yes, I must.

**F10X bursts into the room.**

F10X: DARES!

Hussie: :33 Oh, joy.

F10X: Hussie.

Hussie: D- What?

F10X: Hussie.

Hussie: WHAT?

F10X: Hussie.

Hussie: Wh8t?

F10X: Hussie.

Hussie: Are You Just Expierimenting Because I Talk With All The Troll's Quirks?

F10X: Yep.

**jormungandRising**

**Hussie: Wear a miniskirt and do the chicken dance for thirty minutes. WITHOUT STOPPING. **

**Sollux and Eridan: Switch clothes and impersonate each other for one whole hour. **

**Kanaya: wear an orange top with neon-green polka dots, a plaid skirt, and a rainbow paisley scarf. Oh, and one of those rainbow umbrella hats. You may not take them off or hide, you must wear them for at least thirty minutes. In public.**

**ShipperPsiioniic  
**

**Kurloz: use your chuckle voodoo on mituna. Tell him something sweet.**

**Eridan and Sollux: FIVE MINUTES OF SLOPPY MAKEOUTS CLOSET NOW.**

**Equius: towel. Here. (throws towel at him)**

**Gamzee: give Tavros a smooch**

**MastuurrBunny **

**I dare.. John to say 'All that and a toilet' after every sentence.**

**I also dare Karkat to be flushed for a certain Nepeta... **

**Annnnd for Sollux and Dave to get their shades taken away. (Up to you when the get them back.)**

**8th Dimention (Again, Yay!)**

**XD, i started a thing. COOL! now NEXT DARE: Lil' Cal, fight Bro MORTAL COMBAT STYLE!**

F10X: Hell yes, I love these viewers! Alright, John, thy must say 'That and A toilet' after every sentence. Kanaya, you must wear the above.

**Kanaya is suddenly wearing the clothing mentioned.**

Kanaya: This...Is...HIDEOUS!

**Then they are all in public. Strangely, the closet and one of the Soundproof rooms came with them. Kanaya screeches, but is held in place by Equius.**

F10X: ALRIGHT! Sollux, Eridan, crossdress!

Both: HELL NO!

**Chuck Norris peers from behind the soundsproof room. The invisible force takes off their clothes and switches them.**

F10X: NOW ACT!

Sollux: Fiine. "wweh, i'm eridan, wweh, and like, wweh, i'm such a tramp because, wweh, i'm lonely and havve no quadrants, wweh, nyeh!"

Eridan: "liike, ii'm 2olluxth andth ii'm a lame hackerth!"

F10X: Good, good. NOW GO MAKE OUT.

**The invisible force shoves them into the closet.**

F10X: Dirk, you must fight...

**She holds up Li'l Cal.**

Dirk: This will be badass.

**And so, the best Mortal Combat battle in the history of paradox space happened, with meteors and flames. It ends in a tie.**

F10X: That was beautiful. Alright, BRING IN MITUNA AND KURLOZ!

**Then, Mituna and Kurloz.**

Mituna: WH3R3 4R3 W3?

Karkat: KURLOZ USE YOUR FUCKING CLOWN MAGIC OR WHATEVER AND TELL MITUNA SOMETHING.

**Kurloz gives a thumbs up and his and Mituna's eyes glow purple. F10X is being held back by Equius.**

F10X: TELL HIM YOU FEEL RED FOR HIM! RED! REEEEEED!

**Mituna and Kurloz's eyes stop glowing.**

Mituna: Y0U'R3 4 G00D M01R41L, T00.

F10X: TELL HIM YOU FEEL FUCKING CANDY COLOR REEEEEEED!

**The dancestors vanish. Equius is suddenly given a towel. Hussie is suddenly in a mini-skirt.**

F10X: CHICKEN DANCE AND YOU CAN TOUCH VRISKA.

**Hussie begins dancing and the song blurts out from somewhere.**

F10X: Someone make that a gif. GAMZEE! MAKE OUT WITH TAVROS.

**The invisible force throws Eridan and Sollux out of the closet and throws Gamzee and Tavros in.**

F10X: OTP. Well, what did you two do in there.

Eridan: I wwill punch you in the glubbin mouth.

John: How Anti-climatic, all that and a toilet.

**F10X takes Dave and Sollux's glasses. But since this is a cliche dare she takes away their turntables and husktop as well.**

Kanaya: May I Take This Off Now?

F10X: Nope. HUSSIE, STOP DANCING.

Hussie: fiinally.

**The mini-skirt disappears. F10X goes to open the closet, there's an odd thumping sound behind the door and other noises.**

F10X: Yeeeeessssss.


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Mansion, everyone is bored when F10X kicks open the door, a bag on her shoulder and a hand full of paperwork.**

F10X: DAMN. SCHOOOOOL! I HAVE STUFF TO DO, MY OC'S MANAGING THE DARES THIS TIME.

**F10X goes into the other room, and a troll with 3 small horns and a large one on each side of his head walks in. He's in God Tier, Mage of Space.**

OC: ...Okay then. I'm Bistile Calary, and I'll be managing the Dares cause F10X has stuff to do. Well, let's see...

**8th Dimention **

**Lol XD. Vriska: be spider pig, and kiss John. Hussie: Do the stupidest the that comes into your head.**

**Guest **

**Tavros ask Gamzee to be your matesprite, Gamzee you must say yes :33**

**Guest**

***cf crawls her way inside pawsitively awesome ask box***

**I dare efurryone to say who they are flushed with ! By efurryone i mean EFURRYONE ! Also make karkitty and Gamzee kiss each other and make hussie watch 'Like a Huss'**

**RinNeko636 : catastrophicFeline**

**GakuenAl **

**Yay! Truth or Dare *Thows in magical Juju Lollipop* Enjoy**

**Dave/Aradia &Jade/Kanaya: Alter the very fabrics of Time & Space...**

**Hussie: Is it possible for you to not kill off everyone?**

**John: You are now part cat**

**Dave: Have a laser pointer ready.**

**Anooooooon **

**EQUIUSSSSSSS collect all of your sweat and... /dump it on anyone you chose./**

**VRIIIIIIIISKA and ERIDANNNNNNN Pon Pon Pon Wweh Wweh Wweh!**

**Mituna and Kurloz? Switch clothes!**

**Kanaya! Sloppy make outs with Rose?**

**Tavros! Challenge ALL the dancestors to FIDUSPAWN. Do this in a separate room please.**

**Gamzeeeeeeeeeeeeee eat a peanut butter sandwich. Just do it. And if anyone asks, it's Tav's genetic material. Just do it.**

Bisile: ...Huh... Equius, Go get a jar and fill it with your sweat.

Equius: D- That is Repulsive, olive blood.

Bisile: Does this mean I get to summon Chuck Norris?

**Dave suddenly has taped a jar to Equius's face.**

Bisile: Vriska, be...Spider Pig? And kiss John?

**Vriska shrugs before jumping on the ceiling and tackling John.**

Bisile: Hussie, Do the stupidest thing that comes to your head.

**The Almighty Hussie thinks, before walking over to Aradia and slapping her.**

Hussie: YOU HO!

Everyone: ...

Bisile:...Okay. Well, We can't do any dares with Gamzee until we get him out of the sink, so... Everyone say who they're flushed with?

Karkat: NO ONE.

Kanaya: Rose.

Rose: Kanaya.

Roxy: I LIKE WIXARDZ! *wizadrs *wizards

Jake: Adventure!

Dirk: Sick beats. andhatsunemiku

Jane: Crocker Products~

Dave: John.

John: What?

Dave: Sick Beats.

John: Oh. No one, really.

Jade: I'm with John, No one really.

Equius: D- Aradia...

Nepeta: :33 Karkitty...

Feferi: Sollux~

Sollux: FF.

Eridan: ...Fef...

Tavros: uHH...

Hussie: EVERYONE.

Bisile: I lost count of the people. Well, Dave, Aradia, Jade, and Kanaya Alter the very fabrics of Time & Space... Hussie, Is it possible for you to not kill off everyone? John, You are now part cat. Dave, Here's a laser pointer.

Hussie: No. Killing Characters Off Is For Humor.

**Dave, Aradia, Jade, and Kanaya go to alter space time, John following chasing the laser pointer.**

Bisile: Equius, dump your sweat on someone.

**Before Equius can decline, the invisible force grabs the jar and dumps it on Feferi.**

Feferi: -EWWW!

Bisile: Eridan, Vriska, Pon Pon Wweh Wweh?

Eridan: NO!

**CHUCK NORRIS!**

Bistile: Ok then. Kanaya sloppy makeouts with Rose. Into the closet!

**They go into the closet. Gamzee, who is suddenly out of the sink, is given a PBJ sandwich.**

Bisile: Tavros, go play Fidusspawn with the dancestors. Mituna and Kurloz will have their clothes switched.

**Tavros goes into the soundproof room. A few minutes later, he walks out with a proud look on his face and the dancestors look shocked.**

Cronus: He beat all of us...

**Kanaya and Rose come out of the closet wasted.**

Bisile: I lost track of the dares, so I guess that's it-

**All of a sudden, a giant vortex appears in the room and throws duplicates of the Homestuck characters out. F10X, Dave, Aradia, and Jade walk out of a room.**

F10X: Oh my Gog ITS THE TUMBLRSTUCKS!

Tumblr!Eridan: hey sol? is there a mirror in your pants because i can see myself in it.

Tumblr!Sollux: Fuck off, fii2hdiick asshat!

Tumblr!Feferi: GLUB GLUB!

Tumblr!Hussie: KILL ALL THE CHARACTERS!

Tumblr!John: WINDYTHINGWINDYTHING

**Everyone is in stunned silence.**

F10X: Ask the Tumblrstucks next time...?


End file.
